como no amarte
by maestro jedi
Summary: este es el primer fanfics yaoi que escribo de south park sean condesendientes tegen rewins y se lo dedico a dos de mis megores amigas


Como no amarte

.-.

.-.

-Stan, nunca creí que tú me pudieras hacer algo así-

-Pero Kyle, no fue mi intención…-

-Oh, claro, no fue tu intención, sólo fue algo que pasó-

-Creo que te deberías sentir alegre por que Wendy al fin aceptó salir conmigo-

-Claro que me alegro, pero creí que te darías cuenta que yo…-

-¿Que tú qué?-

Sin decir más el chico empezó a correr lejos de ahí.

-¡Kyle! ¡Espera!-

En esos momentos el chico judío solo pensaba en alejarse de allí. No estaba seguro de querer seguir con esa frase, que por poco habían puesto al descubierto los sentimientos que empezaban a florecer por su mejor amigo, pero tenia que desviar las sospechas hasta que todo esto se aclarase. Así que decidió dar un fin rápido a la conversación toda. Estaba enojado con Stan y no creía poder controlar todo su enojo tan fácil. Ese chico lo había hecho sufrir lo suficiente para un solo día así que decidió marcharse.

Recordó la conversación que habían tenido cinco minutos atrás…

.-.

-Así que al fin esa puta te invito a salir- le dijo Kyle.

-Que no es una puta- le dijo Stan.

-Oh, vamos Stan. Ha estado con la mitad de los chicos de la escuela antes de pedirte una cita. Si eso no la convierte en una puta, no se qué lo hace-

-¡Cállate! ¡No digas esas cosas sobre ella!-

No supo por qué, pero esas palabras le dolían más de lo que uno pudiera pensar. Stan sabía algo sobre la tormentosa vida sentimental de Wendy: claro, nada se podía ocultar por mucho tiempo en la preparatoria, pero al fin la chica se había decidido por él, y eso le había alegrado mucho. El día que ella le pidió que tuvieran una cita lo primero que había hecho había sido correr hasta donde estaba Kyle, y así era como le pagaba su mejor amigo. En esos momento no supo por qué, pero su mano pareció tomar vida propia, y poco después se incrustaba en la cara de su mejor amigo.

-Cállate- fueron las palabras que salían de su boca en el momento del golpe que tiró a Kyle a la nieve. Los ojos de los dos se toparon. Por un lado, los ojos de Stan representaban desconcierto, temor por lo que había hecho, mientras que los de Kyle mostraban una gran tristeza y un dolor difícil de describir.

-Kyle, lo siento, yo no quise…-

-Esto terminó-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que nuestra amistad terminó. Ya no quiero volverte a ver-

-Pero Kyle, yo…-

.-.

Kyle volvió al presente en plena carrera, alejándose del lugar donde Stan, pensativo, lo miraba alejarse. ¿Qué era lo que acaba de hacer? ¡Le había pegado a su mejor amigo por una chica! ¡Y después del pacto que hicieron! Que no importaba nada, nunca dejarían de ser buenos amigos. En esos momentos sintió que su corazón se comprimía completamente causándole un dolor silencioso. Por más que lo intentó, sus piernas no reaccionaban para poder tratar de alcanzar a su mejor amigo, para disculparse con él. Sólo pudo verlo alejarse. En ese momento unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

.-.

Mientras tanto, Kyle seguía corriendo. Corrió tanto que, cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba a medio camino al pueblo más cercano. Se detuvo unos instantes a descansar: todavía tenia que caminar para regresar, si tenía suerte, a la hora de la cena, y no tendría problemas. Poco después empezó el regreso.

Todavía sentía el dolor del golpe que Stan le había dado. Estaba claro que nunca se habían llegado a pelear en su vida, se conocían desde siempre: incluso, lo primero que dijeron no fue mamá o papá, sino el nombre de su mejor amigo. ¿Pero podrían volver a ser amigos después de esto? Kyle lo meditó por un momento: era claro que el golpe había cambiado toda su perspectiva de la amistad que tenía con Stan, pero lo que más lo angustiaba eran los sentimientos que empezaban a aflorar en él. Fue por eso que insulto a Wendy: en el fondo sabia que ella si sentía algo serio por su amigo, pero también sabía lo clase de chica que era porque una vez se le había insinuado sexualmente (a lo que el chico se negó por completo) No iba a permitirse el ser solo otro chico que había caído en sus redes, el quería perder su virginidad con alguien con quien compartiera algo especial, no con la primera golfa en celo que se lo propusiera.

-Bueno, creo que nunca podré decirle a Stan lo que siento- suspiró mientras seguía caminando.

¿Por qué no se había detenido antes a ver dónde se encontraba? Claro está que ver por dónde vas con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas era una tarea titánica, pero gracia a Yahvé no le había pasado nada. Bueno, el camino era largo, lo cual le daría el tiempo suficiente para pensar en como solucionar su amistad… o cómo darla por terminada para siempre.

.-.

Stan se sentía muy mal por la pelea con su amigo. Su estómago parecía no dejarlo en paz, mientras que su corazón se agitaba como un loco y su cerebro repetía una y otra vez la escena: Kyle alejándose, corriendo lejos de él. También sus palabras le habían dolido. Eso de que dejaban de ser amigos le había caído como una bomba. Sabía muy bien que su amigo cumplía sus amenazas: Carmant lo descubrió cuando lo hizo enfurecer de verdad, claro está que una cosa era que Kyle al fin le hubiera pateado las bolas a Carmant, y otra muy distinta era que ellos dos pelearan. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevan siendo amigos, se había peleado, y ahora parecían discutir por algo que se suponía que nunca los separaría. Tenía que hacer algo para tratar de resolver la situación. En ese momento una idea se forjo en su mente: era algo tan sencillo que se golpeo por no haberlo pensado antes.

Minutos después caminaba a toda prisa por South Park. El escape había salido mejor de lo pensado. Cuando abrió la ventana para colgar una sabana y tratar de bajar por ella, vio a su hermana ayudando a subir a su novio por una escalera.

-¿Qué haces, Shely?-

-Cállate, Stan, que te van a oír-

-Mira, ¿por qué no le dices a ese hijo de puta que ponga la escalera en mi cuarto para que los dos puedan coger a gusto mientras yo voy a ocuparme de un asunto?-

Minutos después Stan se alejaba de su casa, mientras se imaginaba las cosas terribles que su hermana y su idiota novio estarían haciendo encima de su cama, pero bueno, no le dio importancia a eso. Poco después, caminado ya por el centro, vio algo que le llamó la atención: Wendy saliendo de un hotel con Cartean. Se detuvo en un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para esconderse, pero no tanto como para no escuchar lo que decían.

-Oh, Cart, esa fue la mejor cogida que he tenido en años-

-Wendy, wendy, wendy. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que el único chico que te puede dar lo que una puta necesita soy yo?-

O sea que Kyle tenía razón. ¡Le había pegado a su mejor amigo para defender el honor de una vulgar puta! Sentía que su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho, eso no tenía que estar pasando. Poco después vio algo peor: los dos en un tierno beso. No pudo más y corrió hacia ellos para darle su merecido.

Poco después de una lucha rápida tipo triple AAA misty muérete de envidia (había pasado de todo: les pegó con un bote, patadas) los había dejado hechos polvo.

-¡Stan! ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Wendy, eres más puta de lo que creí, y Cart, ella es la chica perfecta para ti. Son la pareja de desgraciados perfecta-

-Stan, yo…-

-Mejor cállate puta. Por ti perdí lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida… Y una cosa más, Cartean, espero que se te pegue la gonorrea que tiene esta puta-

-¿Cómo que gonorrea?-

-¿No te enteraste? Bebé me lo dijo-

-Cart, no es cierto-

-¡Hija de puta!-

Mientras los dos infelices peleaban, Stan se alejó. Ahora estaba seguro que nada ni nadie volvería a impedir su amistad con Kyle, ¿pero por que le dolió cuando le dijo que ya no eran amigos? Claro está que eran los mejores súper amigos, pero eso no era razón suficiente: en esos momentos, como un rayo, le pasaron por la mente todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, pero uno en especial se repetía una y otra vez.

Unos años atrás, durante el campamento al que habíamos ido. Como siempre a Kenny lo había devorado un oso, pero ahora se tenían sospechas de Cartman dado que siempre parecía tener carne seca para comer, ese día los dos habían salido a explorar el sendero del río. Era hermoso, pero lo más hermoso era que estaban allí los dos, solos. Hacía tiempo que no tenían un momento así, solos por completo, pero la felicidad no duró mucho: no supieron como pasó, pero Kyle, minutos después, era arrastrado por la corriente hacia los rápidos a una velocidad que le dificultaba nadar bien. San vio cómo su mejor amigo se acercaba a una muerte segura…

-¡Kyle, no!-

-¡Stan ayud…!- pero no pudo terminar esas palabras la corriente lo envolvió haciéndolo perder el conocimiento.

-¡No!-

Sin decir más, o, mejor dicho, sin pensarlo más, Stan se lanzó al agua. No le importaba que estuviera helada, que hubiera posibilidades de morir, nadó hacia el chico al cual profesaba un gran afecto, algo que podría decirse amor, pero él todavía no podía darse cuenta. Pudo ser por desesperación, o pura fuerza de voluntad: lo sacó del río. Pero el chico que lo preocupaba estaba completamente inmóvil, parecía un cadáver. Se veía igual que Kenny, y eso no era una buena señal. Tomó su mano, y no supo por qué pero se sonrojo. Nunca lo había notado, pero eran tan suaves, pensó. Movió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación, no era tiempo de pensar en eso y rápidamente recordó el curso que habían tomado de primeros auxilios. Eran útiles, en especial con Kenny (vaya, ese chico sí los mantenía practicando cada día) Pero esto era diferente. Sabía que no podía equivocarse, un error y Kyle se iría para siempre, no como kenny que revivía cada día… Bueno a lo que le urgía, sintió que todavía tenía pulso, algo débil pero todavía tenia. Abrió su boca y empezó a darle masaje cardiovascular. De pronto notó que no servía de nada, algo tenía que hacer y recordó lo que le había dicho su instructor.

"Recuerden chicos, si alguna vez rescatan a alguien de ahogarse, primero traten que le llegue aire. Si no es así tiene que darle respiración de boca a boca"

¡Eso es! Tenía que darle respiración de boca a boca. Se sonrojó un poco, pero no era momento de dudar, su amigo estaba en riesgo. Puso sus labios sobre los de Kyle, sabía que una vez hecho eso su vida nunca seria la misma. El primer contacto se sintió raro, pero poco a poco fue tomando mas sensibilidad hasta que eso no parecía una resucitación. De pronto sintió que sus besos eran correspondidos, y eso lo hizo abrir sus ojos para encontrarse a los de Kyle abiertos, viéndolo fijamente.

-Hola-

-¡Kyle, estas vivo!-

-Eso creo-

Sin decir más se separaron. Stan estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Kyle no había dicho nada al respecto? Poco después estaban de regreso en el campamento, y no le dijeron nada a nadie. Ese sería su secreto, pero ambos sabían que eso cambiaria todo desde ese momento.

.-.

Volviendo al presente, Stan apresuraba sus pasos. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que tenía que salir del pueblo. Era como si su corazón lo estuviera guiando, y pronto pudo divisar un puntito verde a la lejanía que hizo a su corazón correr más rápido. Mientras, el chico pelirrojo no sabía por qué pero su corazón pareció salirse de control, y de pronto notó que alguien se acercaba a una gran velocidad. Distinguió un gorrito azul y en esos momentos detuvo sus pasos. No podía ser él, ¿o sí?

-¡Kyle, Kyle!-

Sí, era él. ¿Por qué corría como un desesperado? ¿Qué no se habían peleado hace apenas unas horas atrás? Se quedo estático mientras el chico de gorro azul se acercaba al con rapidez, y de pronto noto un cambio en su voz.

-¡Kyle, cuidado!-

Solo alcanzó a oír en esos mismos momentos una motocicleta que pasaba muy cerca de él, lo que ocasiono que saliera disparado por el impacto. El conductor logró controlarla y se alejó de allí rápidamente, mientras que Stan corría hacia su amigo mal herido.

-Kyle, no puedes hacerme esto. ¡No te puedes morir!- decía un desconsolado Stan mientras sostenía a su amigo entre sus brazos. No podía estarle pasando esto a él (¿o sí?) Sin saber por que empezó a darle suaves besos por toda la cara, despacio, mientras susurraba "no te mueras". Posó sus labios con lentitud sobre los de Kyle y le dio un tierno beso para después, lentamente separarse.

-Te amo-

-Igual yo-

Esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar. Allí estaba Kyle, vivo, un poco golpeado pero vivo. Luego lo razonó bien: había oído y sentido todo.

-Este… yo…-

-Stan, shhh-

Otra vez sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un apasionado beso. Ahora estaba claro a quien pertenecía el corazón de cada uno.

-Stan, yo solo quería pedirte perdón por hablar así de tu novia-

-¿Quien dijo que es puta era mi novia?-

-Pero yo creí que…-

-No permitiría que nada ni nadie nos separase, ¿entendido?-

Sin decir más se besaron de nuevo. No les importaba que estuvieran a una hora de camino de casa, en medio de la noche y que empezara a nevar, estaban juntos al fin y eso era lo que importaba.

Fin


End file.
